novafandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper Rifle
The Sniper Rifle is a long ranged weapon found and used in N.O.V.A., N.O.V.A. 2, and N.O.V.A. 3. It has the longest range and best accuracy of any weapon in the series. It must be reloaded after every shot in the first two editions of N.O.V.A. N.O.V.A. Campaign The Sniper Rifle has a scope and perfect accuracy at any range. To use the scope, simply press the fire button. It is worth noting that the Sniper Rifle cannot be fired without the use of the scope. When looking through the scope your HUD is replaced with 3 lines and a red dot (the red dot represents the laser pointer)... Multiplayer The Sniper Rifle's biggest disadvatage is that when you're sniping, it is easy to be sneaked up on and killed. Another disadvantage is that you must reload after every shot. N.O.V.A. 2 Campaign The Sniper rifle is first used in the level Cold Blood. The Sniper Rifle has a scope and perfect accuracy at any range. To use the scope, simply press the fire button. When looking through the scope your HUD is replaced with 3 lines and a red dot (the red dot represents the laser pointer). Multiplayer The Sniper Rifle's biggest disadvatage is that when you're sniping, it is easy to be sneaked up on and killed. Another disadvantage is that you must reload after every shot. A third disadvantage is that you can't fire if not zoomed in (only applies to N.O.V.A. 1 and 2). The Sniper Rifle is one of the most common weapons in multiplayer. It is always on the maps Space, Sky City, and Jungle. N.O.V.A. 3 Campaign This weapon is first acquired on the way to regroup with Echo One. Unlike previous versions of N.O.V.A., it can be fired without using the scope, although accuracy suffers terribly. Multiplayer When finally unlocked, the sniper rifle can be deadly. It does two shot kills from maximum range, with one shot kills possible from the chest or head. It holds an advantage over the Volterite Railgun because it does not reveal the player's position. Due to the hit detection in N.O.V.A 3, 4, the sniper rifle takes skill to master. It appears as if travel time is accounted for, because if the player fires at an enemy running perpendicular to the player, the shot will not connect. Additionally, if an enemy is standing still when the player fires, but moves in time, the bullet will not connect. This means that sniper kills are mostly limited to players standing still, with moving targets requiring significant skill. One problem is that when you trying to sniping someone better watch out if a person near you like right next to you he/she will kill you Aim assist verdict : Online 3/10 poor, messes up aiming and leading for lag Local wifi : 10/10 excellent Campaign : 10/10 excellent Stats (Campaign) NOVA 1 3.jpg|On New Ceres in N.O.V.A. NOVA 1 7.jpg|N.O.V.A. Scope IMG_0221.png|In N.O.V.A. 3 nova2snipe.jpg|N.O.V.A. 2 Sniper Rifle sniper.jpg|In N.O.V.A. 3 sniper_scope3.jpg|N.O.V.A 3 scope 331075_282682668503624_1120788797_o.jpg|N.O.V.A. 3 model 339760_282682558503635_105124375_o.jpg|N.O.V.A. 3 model 622190_282682765170281_1506881105_o.jpg r Category:Weapons Category:Sniper